


Зеленые леса Айовы

by Slytherin_Punk



Series: Dante 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Military, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, UST, Violence, age reverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Punk/pseuds/Slytherin_Punk
Summary: Быть солдатом непросто. Вся их жизнь – подчинение приказам. Поэтому, когда непосредственный начальник приказывает Джареду прибыть в расположение части, ему ничего не остается, кроме как, скрипнув зубами, поехать.





	

– Джаред, я нашел тебе мальца! – пробасила трубка.

Когда полковник Кейн сказал, что у него есть кандидатура для моего отряда, я не слишком обрадовался. Не потому что не доверял чутью полковника, все предложенные им кандидаты имели безупречные досье. Но этого мало. Необходима была полная психологическая совместимость. Как оказалось на практике, результаты психологических тестов не всегда выдерживали столкновения с реальностью. Новый кандидат означает командировку в Айову, где мне придется повести минимум четыре недели, присматриваясь к протеже.

Я скривился. Голос выдавал наличие в полковнике не меньше ста грамм виски. Это было недобрым знаком. Кто помнит, когда последний раз алкоголь был добрым знаком?

– И вам вечер добрый, полковник, – отозвался я, тихо хмыкнув.

– Я все слышу, Падалеки. Но малец того стоит! Ты должен приехать!

– Приехать куда?

– Сюда, ко мне. Представляешь, этот самородок нашелся прямо у меня под носом.

– Вы знаете, что одной находки, даже под вашим носом, мало, полковник, – заметил я и подошел к окну. Мой домик находился недалеко от стадиона и сквозь жалюзи я видел нарезающего по полю круги Чада "Сурка" Мюррея. Лейтенант не упускал возможности поддерживать себя в форме, что я крайне приветствовал. – Если вы будете столь любезны, что вышлите мне досье, я обещаю, что изучу его.

Полковник на уловку не купился, зная меня, как облупленного.

– Не дури, Падалеки! Этот парень – дело верное! Так что тащи свою задницу ко мне. Жду тебя завтра, – заявил полковник Кейн и отключился.

Я нажал "отбой", сжав мобильник так, что затрещал корпус. Если быть честным, мне не хотелось ехать. Да, мне не помешает новый солдат, а лучше два, но моя группа пять дней, как вернулась из горячей точки, с потерями, и тестировать нового бойца прямо сейчас, у меня не было особых сил. Но я – всего лишь подполковник и полковник Кейн был старше меня по званию, к тому же являлся моим непосредственным начальником.

Собрав походную сумку, я лег спать, а на следующий день ближе к вечеру, уже входил на военную базу в центральной части Айовы. Спрятанная глубоко в лесах, она напоминала базу отдыха после гор и пустынь Невады.

Топот бегущих ног я услышал слишком поздно, очарованный могучими деревьями вокруг. Я повернулся и в меня врезался крепкий солдат. Остановило его именно мое тело, и потому меня отнесло назад, и мы рухнули на газон: я – на спину, он – сверху на меня. Моему взору предстали веснушчатое лицо и зеленые глаза с пушистыми ресницами. Губы должны были бы принадлежать женщине, но сломанный нос и мужественный подбородок выдавали мужчину. Как и... мне показалось или у него начал вставать?

– Капитан Эклз! Капитан Карлсон! – раздался недовольный окрик.

Лежавший на мне капитан поспешил подняться, и я заметил нашивку на груди: "Эклз".

– Вы соскучились по нарядам вне очереди, капитаны?! – вопрошал все тот же голос.

Эклз протянул руку, чтобы помочь мне подняться. Я скривился и фыркнул, и поднялся сам, принявшись, не глядя, отряхивать форму. Оказалось, что капитанов отчитывал майор Морган – уже седой, но бравый вояка с серьезным лицом. Заметив меня, он взял под козырек.

– Подполковник Падалеки! Отлично, сэр. Идемте, полковник Кейн вас ждет, – сказал он мне и подхватил мою сумку. Напоследок он заявил, обращаясь к капитанам, на лицах которых я не заметил ни капли раскаяния: – Я с вами еще не закончил, ясно?!

– Да, сэр! – в один голос отрапортовали капитаны, но, усмехаясь, переглянулись друг с другом.

– Вольно! – рявкнул Морган и уже спокойным голосом сказал мне: – Идемте, сэр. Сюда.

Я бросил последний взгляд на капитанов, задержавшись на секунду дольше на Эклзе. Он словно почувствовал и повернул голову. Он посмотрел на меня с той же усмешкой, с которой смотрел на друга, и явно не испытывал никакого неудобства. Я отвернулся и пошел за майором.

– Не обращайте на них внимания, подполковник, – намекая на весельчаков, попросил вояка. – Ребята просто отдыхают.

– Не слишком ли много ребячества для капитанов? – поинтересовался я.

– Молодая кровь, горячая, – усмехнулся майор.

Я не стал с ним спорить.

Стоило мне открыть дверь и полковник Кристиан Кейн поднялся из-за стола мне навстречу. Он ничуть не изменился с нашей последней встречи полгода назад. Выглядел полковник усталым, но моложавым, и ему ни за что не дашь его года.

– Подполковник Падалеки! – улыбнулся он и пожал мне руку. – Джаред. Рад тебя видеть. Не надеялся, что ты так быстро доберешься.

– Да, сэр, – чуть усмехнулся я.

– Но это отлично, что ты сумел! Садись, – он указал мне на стул.

И я сел.

Полковник Кейн взял папку со стола, открыл ее, потом посмотрел на меня, закрыл папку и положил ее обратно на стол, прижав сверху ладонью.

Мы встретились взглядами и я спросил:

– Так ты покажешь, ради чего вызвал меня в этот лес?

– Покажу. Чуть позже.

– Что за таинственность?

Полковник обошел стол и сел в кресло. Он провел руками по столешнице, потом откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на меня, сложив руки перед собой. Я видел, что ему неловко, неудобно, словно он хотел поговорить о чем-то... о чем лучше не говорить, может, даже не знать.

– Ты много раз говорил мне о психологической совместимости, твердил о ней, но я никогда до конца не понимал, о чем шла речь. Ты знаешь, я никогда не лез в твои дела. И... я узнал случайно. – Я начинал догадываться, о чем он пытался сказать, и сел прямее, поза сделалась напряженнее. Полковник это заметил. – Нет, я не собираюсь тебя судить и осуждать. Но... Я сделал кое-какие выводы относительно требований, которые ты предъявляешь к кандидатам. Я не знаю, как ты управляешься с ними, да и не хочу знать. Это никого не интересует, главное – результаты. А они у тебя – одни из самых лучших. Так вот. Учитывая все это, я отобрал отличного солдата, который должен прийтись тебе по душе.

Я оттянул уголок рта, усмехаясь. Я не знал, плакать мне или смеяться, от того, что сейчас произошло. Наверное, стоило сказать “спасибо”, что я до сих пор не в наручниках.

– Правильно ли я понимаю, что в..ты не считаешь мои действия предосудительными? – поинтересовался я.

– За много лет я не получил на тебя ни одной жалобы, – развел руками полковник.

Поездка начинала становиться интереснее, чем казалась на первый взгляд.

– Так я могу увидеть досье? – спросил я.

– Сможешь, – кивнул Кейн. – Завтра. Отдохни, начни обживаться. Майор проводит тебя.

Я снова усмехнулся. Что же за протеже мне собирался подсунуть Крис?

– Ну, имя-то хоть скажи.

– Капитан Дженсен Росс Эклз.

Изумление, видимо, было написано на моем лице, потому что полковник странно на меня посмотрел.

– Ты его знаешь?

– Пока нет, – ответил я, вспомнив тяжесть тела капитана на себе.

Разместив свои нехитрые пожитки в выделенной мне пустующей офицерской казарме, рассчитанной на шестерых, я отправился на прогулку. Зеленые леса Айовы побуждали меня выйти на улицу и вдохнуть чистый хвойный воздух, такой вкусный после сухих ветров жаркой пустыни. Я шел по дорожке, никуда конкретно не направляясь. На базе я новичком не был и потеряться не боялся.

Меня очень заинтересовали слова Кристиана. Он подобрал кандидата с учетом моих требований. Моих требований. Я даже знать не хотел, что он узнал и как. Пусть это навеки останется тайной.

Я подумал о претенденте – капитане Дженсене Россе Эклзе, который не испытывал ни толики раскаяния, после того как налетел на старшего по званию и повалил на траву. Интересно, мне показалось, что у него начал вставать, или нет? Может, Крис не врал и действительно сделал правильные выводы? Вдруг ужасно захотелось выпить, но я не стал поддаваться. Выпить я успею всегда.

Я был вынужден признать, что чувствовал зарождение азарта внутри. Что-то подсказывало мне, а точнее это был пока едва ощутимый зуд на кончиках пальцев, что я сделал правильно, приехав сюда.

Побродив по округе еще с полчаса, я вернулся к себе и заснул крепким сном.

Утром полковник все же отдал мне досье капитана Эклза, правда, прямо перед построением. До обеда я занимался тем, что изучал досье и приглядывался к капитану. Его физическая форма была на высоте, кардиограмма была чистой, как слеза младенца. Согласно бумагам, Эклз обладал непробиваемой силой воли, и это было заметно в том, как он бежал, как преодолевал препятствия. Капитан обладал высоким болевым порогом, и это было плюсом, потому что если члена моего отряда ловили, то пытали так, что дай боже.

Капитан вскоре заметил, что за ним наблюдает подполковник с папкой, то есть я. Он принялся поглядывать в мою сторону при каждом удобном случае, и не было в его взгляде ни тени сомнения.

Так прошло три дня. С утра до вечера я наблюдал за капитаном, капитан наблюдал за мной. Я раздумывал, на сколько его хватит, чтобы играть в игры, и, как оказалось, он думал о том же. Вечером третьего дня, когда я прогуливался по одной из слабо-освещенных дорожек, передо мной из темноты вырос капитан. "Горячая кровь", кажется, так сказал майор.

– Доброй ночи, подполковник, – улыбнулся он. Под козырек он не взял.

– Капитан, – кивнул я, остановившись, поскольку Эклз преградил мне путь.

– Любите гулять по ночам?

– Поясните, капитан, каким именно образом это касается вас? – поинтересовался я.

– Три дня пристального наблюдения за мной, – отозвался капитан.

– Есть масса причин, зачем я это делаю, – отозвался я. Мне не слишком хотелось вступать с ним в дискуссию, но было любопытно посмотреть, что последует дальше.

– Например, какие? – капитан сделал два плавных шага навстречу и оказался прямо передо мной.

– Вы много себе позволяете, капитан, – намекнул я.

– Не я начал, подполковник, – заявил наглец.

Я в ответ выгнул бровь. Эклз явно был уверен в силе собственного обаяния, видимо, не раз испробовав его на других.

– На вашем месте, капитан, я был бы уже в койке и видел десятый сон, – вслух сказал я. – Завтра вас ждет непростой день.

– Неужели? – насмешливо спросил Эклз.

– Так точно, капитан, – кивнул я и, обойдя его по газону, направился дальше своей дорогой.

– А чью койку вы имели в виду, подполковник? – крикнул мне вслед капитан, но я не удостоил его ответом. Я ухмылялся, словно Чеширский кот.

Капитан пошел на контакт спустя три дня пристальных взглядов в свою сторону. Это, пожалуй, рекорд. Посмотрим, какие сюрпризы преподнесет капитал Эклз в дальнейшем.

– Капитан Эклз, с сегодняшнего дня поступаете в полное распоряжение подполковника Падалеки! – рявкнул майор Морган.

– Есть, сэр! – отозвался капитан и встал по стойке "смирно".

– Отправляйтесь!

– Есть, сэр! – капитан вышел из строя и, чеканя шаг, подошел ко мне. Он взял под козырек и отрапортовал: – Подполковник Падалеки, сэр! Капитан Эклз прибыл в ваше полное распоряжение, сэр!

Я посмотрел на него с усмешкой в глазах и негромко произнес:

– Хорошо, что ты сам это сказал, – после чего также взял под козырек и добавил уже громче: – Следуйте за мной, капитан.

Идти было недалеко. Я привел капитана на полосу препятствий. Позже к нам присоединятся и остальные, но капитану об этом знать не нужно. Пока мы были одни, я решил воспользоваться выдавшейся возможностью.

– Капитан, скажите, вас мучают эротические сны? – я, не скрываясь, оглядел его с головы до ног. Весьма пристально оглядел. И увидел, что Эклз мой взгляд заметил.

– Ну, почему же мучают, подполковник, – отозвался Эклз с легкой усмешкой.

– Вам, наверное, интересно, почему именно вы?

– Признаться, да, сэр.

Я снова смерил его взглядом и ответил:

– Посмотрим, чего вы стоите, капитан. На бумаге все чемпионы. Согласно вашему досье, ваш рекорд прохождения полосы препятствий – 7 минут 19 секунд. Все верно?

– Так точно, сэр!

– Тогда, начнем с 7 минут 00 секунд, – сам себе кивнул я и дунул в свисток, висевший на груди. Капитан растерялся, не совсем понимая, чего от него ждут и тогда я выразился яснее. – Марш, Эклз! – голосом старшины, гаркнул я. Капитан подпрыгнул. – Марш! Пошел! Пошел! Пошел! – кричал я вслед рванувшему с места капитану.

От усердия он едва не пропахал носом траву, но потом взял бодрый темп, с которым и скакал по лесу и установленным препятствиям. Финишировал Эклз с результатом 8 минут 9 секунд.

– Не разочаровывайте меня, капитан, – все тем же тоном старшины сказал я тяжело дышавшему Эклзу. – Еще раз. Пошел! – я дунул в свисток и, замешкавшись, капитан снова побежал вперед. Он успел сделать еще два круга, прежде чем к нам присоединились остальные.

Капитан Эклз стоял, согнувшись и упершись ладонями в колени, и пытался восстановить дыхание. Лицо его раскраснелось пятнами, на лбу блестел пот, но результаты были далеки от ожидаемых. Я снова открыл папку с досье капитана и снова посмотрел на цифры.

– Кто-то из вас двоих меня обманывает, – сообщил я капитану. – Или ваше тело, или эти цифры. – Я в очередной раз осмотрел Эклза, не обращая внимания на взгляды, которые в нашу сторону бросали все остальные. – Но до ужина еще далеко, так что... – я не договорил и снова дунул в свисток. Капитан вздрогнул, оглянулся на остальных, а потом воззрился на меня. Я насмешливо выгнул бровь и негромко поинтересовался: – Неужто ты стесняешься зрителей, красавчик? Ты так рьяно пытался мне понравится, что сейчас я удивлен еще сильнее, чем когда увидел, что заявленные результаты не соответствуют твоим возможностям.

– Они... соответствуют... – пытаясь совладать с дыханием, ответил Эклз.

– Докажите, капитан, – с акульим оскалом предложил я и дунул в свисток.

Вечером, когда сумерки уже вот-вот должны были превратиться в ночь, я сидел в доме Кейна и пил виски. Отменный, надо сказать, напиток был у полковника, приятно обжигающий нутро и несколько неприятно обжигающий натруженное целым "днем сержанта" горло.

– Ну, давай, расскажи мне, – Кейн налил себе уже третью порцию и принялся вертеть стаканом в руке.

– Что рассказать? – в свойственной мне манере спросил я. Полковник выразительно глянул в ответ. – Про капитана? Так пока нечего рассказывать.

– Знаю, ты гонял его сегодня весь день.

– Гонял. Но пока капитан не так резв, как написано на бумаге. 

Я видел, что Кейн хочет спросить о том, о чем мы оба молчаливо решили не говорить вслух. Наконец, полковник подобрал слова:

– Я угадал? Ну... ты понимаешь...

Я понимал. Потому кивнул. А потом неопределенно скривился, махнув рукой.

– Думаю, да. Угадал.

– Он тебе подходит, значит?

– Пока рано говорить, – отозвался я. – Для начала нужно посмотреть на его результаты. То, что я увидел сегодня... не особо впечатлило.

– Эклз – отличный солдат, – настаивал полковник.

– Так я же не спорю, Крис, – обратившись к старому другу по имени, произнес я. – Мне нужно время. Давай устроим учения через несколько дней.

– По стандартному сценарию?

– Да. Я скажу, когда будет нужно.

– Договорились.

Я пригляделся к Кейну. Я не помнил подобной его настойчивости в отношении прочих солдат.

– У тебя есть свой интерес? Хочешь засунуть ко мне шпиона? – чуть усмехаясь, поинтересовался я.

– Эта идея очень заманчива, – пригубив виски, кивнул полковник. – Только зачем это мне?

– Как знать, полковник. Как знать, – усмехнулся я.

– Никак не знать. Не нужен мне шпион внутри, Джаред.

– Тогда что? – настаивал я. Я видел, что там что-то есть, что полковник не просто так подсовывает мне этого капитана, но в чем именно дело, понять было сложно. Да, мы были с Кристианом старыми друзьями, даже боевыми товарищами, но я не настолько хорошо его знал, чтобы понимать, что творится в его уже наполовину седой голове.

Полковник помолчал, а потом сказал:

– Хочу пристроить его в хорошие руки. Обещал его отцу присматривать за ним.

– А мои руки, значит, достаточно хорошие? Я правильно понимаю? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался я.

Крис внимательно на меня посмотрел и сказал:

– Правильно понимаешь.

Я отсалютовал ему бокалом без тени улыбки на лице.

Я неслышно вошел в казарму и, пару раз наткнувшись на скрипучие доски пола, которые, впрочем, не выдали моего присутствия, приблизился к кровати, на которой спал капитан. На мое счастье лежал он на спине. Я присел рядом с его головой и заткнул рукой его рот и нос, не давая дышать. Капитан сразу начал брыкаться.

– Тихо, красавчик, – громким шепотом сказал я ему на ухо, и капитан быстро затих, видимо, узнав мой голос, – ты же не хочешь перебудить всех. Минута на сбор. Жду на улице.

Я убрал руку, выпрямился, глядя в сонные и не слишком довольные глаза Эклза. Потом усмехнулся и так же неслышно, как и вошел, покинул казарму.

Утро было даже слишком ранним. Небо, еще серое, затянуло плотными облаками, и для полноты картины не хватало лишь тумана. Вскоре я услышал шаги за спиной и рядом со мной появился капитан Эклз, все такой же заспанный, хоть и усердно растиравший лицо. Я мельком глянул на него и спокойным шагом направился к полосе препятствий. Капитан шел за мной молча. Постепенно шаг мой участился и капитану пришлось подстраиваться. В итоге к полосе мы пришли достаточно разогретые, оба, для пробежек.

Я повернулся к Эклзу.

– Вчера ты, красавчик, несмотря ни на что, продолжал хорохориться. Считал, наверное, что я хочу от тебя невозможного. – Эклз попытался возразить, но я не дал ему это сделать. – Сейчас мы с тобой будем бегать вдвоем. И твоя задача...

– Обогнать вас, подполковник? – с тихой усмешкой на губах, пухлых и весьма притягательных губах, поинтересовался капитан. Похоже, он, наконец, проснулся.

– Хотя бы догнать, красавчик, – я демонстративно фыркнул.

Не знаю, насколько сильно старался капитан, у меня не было времени наблюдать за ним, но я слышал топот ног, плеск воды и кряхтение за спиной. Предсказуемо я оказался на финише первым, капитан, тяжело дыша, пересек финиш на 20 секунд позже меня. Я, сложив руки на груди, снисходительно рассматривал Эклза, восстанавливающего дыхание.

– Сколько тебе лет, красавчик? – поинтересовался у него я, хотя прекрасно знал возраст капитана.

– Тридцать три.

– И я обогнал тебя на 20 секунд. Хотя, не могу не отметить, что, даже отстав на 20 секунд, ты показал лучшее время, чем вчера. Видимо, не так уж ты безнадежен, как я боялся.

Экзл, наконец, отдышался и выпрямился, глядя на меня.

– А вы боялись, подполковник?

Меня стал даже вдохновлять его гонор. Это хорошо, значит, Кейн действительно проделал неплохую работу, потрудившись найти мне солдата, подходящего под мои требования.

– Немного, – кивнул я. – Несмотря на то, что я совсем не против сменить, хотя бы на время, желтую форму на зеленую, а постоянный зной и жару на прохладу лесов, я совершенно не люблю тратить время впустую. Поэтому, впредь старайтесь, капитан, показывать хорошие результаты.

– Зачем?

Это был закономерный вопрос. Правда, не все его задавали. И уж точно я никогда не слышал его так рано. Но капитан показал за прошедшие дни, что моя персона ему интересна, причем интересна она ему была еще с того момента, как он повалил меня на землю, когда сбил с ног. Для его усердия моя благосклонность играла не последнее значение, но пока было рано позволять капитану думать, что у него есть все шансы. Достаточно того, что я не говорил категорическое “нет”.

– Потому что приехал я сюда по твою душу, красавчик, – ответил я. Если капитан и удивился, он этого ничем не выдал.

Как я и ожидал, мои слова подействовали нужным образом. Стимул, точнее, правильный стимул – вот двигатель прогресса. И этот стимул подействовал. Капитан сделал несколько заходов, прежде чем мы отправились на завтрак, и каждый раз его результат был лучше, хотя и далек от наилучшего результата. Но Эклз старался, это было видно. Мне нравилось его рвение. Вчера капитан бегал, но не прикладывал усилия, а в нашем деле порой твоя жизнь зависела от прикладываемых тобой усилий. Если капитан не будет стараться, он продержится ровно одно задание.

К вечеру второго дня лучшим результатом капитана стал результат в 7 минут 38 секунд, причем, он сумел повторить его дважды. Конечно, я придирался. Но и нежничать с ним у меня не было никакого желания. В конечном счете, мне нужен первоклассный солдат, который способен выжить там, где не может выжить никто. Ничего личного, просто такая работа. Все остальное шло приятным дополнением.

На третий день капитан отдыхал от моих тренировок. Узнал он об этом, проснувшись утром самостоятельно. Думаю, он начал догадываться, что сегодня он избавлен от тяжелых нагрузок, к завтраку. Надеюсь, во всяком случае. Я весь день провел в лесу, осматривая местность, на которой пройдут учения.

Четвертый и пятый день повторили первый и второй. Капитан улучшил свой результат, догнав мой средний показатель в 7 минут 31 секунду. Эклз даже отпустил парочку пошловатых шуточек в своем стиле. Я насмешливо ухмылялся на его выпады и, похоже, он правильно понимал ответную реакцию. В любом случае, скоро у меня будет возможность это проверить.

Шестой день снова выдался у капитана выходным, потому что я вновь отправился в лес осматривать местность. В глубине леса я нашел сбитый из досок и листов железа форт, видимо, служивший чем-то вроде учебного штаба. Осмотрев его, я убедился, что он отлично подойдет для моих замыслов. Правда, я не думал, что использовать его мне придется прямо сейчас, я не подготовился, а потому мне придется импровизировать. Импровизация – девушка непостоянная, почти как удача, в том смысле, что может удастся совершить задуманное, а может и нет.

Капитана я заметил почти сразу, как только мы вошли в лес. К чести капитана надо сказать, что действовал он хоть и несколько неуклюже, по наученному, но крайне профессионально. Подобное рвение, а также интерес к собственной персоне не могли не взволновать меня. Я передвигался по лесу именно в поисках этого форта, я видел его на картах.

Из таких строений обычно вело минимум три выхода. Я воспользовался подземным лазом, чтобы обойти Эклза и подкрасться к нему сзади. Капитан к моему удовольствию уже успел подобраться к задней двери.

Молниеносный захват, и вот уже лезвие моего ножа упирается в горло капитана. Тело его напряглось и невольно прижалось к моему.

– Ты, должно быть, настоящий псих, если решил побродить по лесу в одиночку, – мой голос был хриплым и насквозь сочился ядом, не предвещая для Эклза ничего хорошего. – И не просто побродить, а последить за мной. Любопытство сгубило кошку, помнишь?

Я потащил его в домик. Капитан не сильно сопротивлялся, еще не понимая, чем для него может обернуться нахождение с таким, как я, в одном помещении, затерянном в лесу.

Эклз до последнего думал, что это какая-то шутка. Кажется, лишь повиснув на веревке, перекинутой через балку, которая болезненно обвивала его запястья, он понял, что это не игра.

– Что вы делаете, подполковник? – наконец, поинтересовался он. Я услышал испуганные нотки в его голосе.

– А что, по-твоему, я делаю? – Я достал нож из ножен на голенище, с которым редко расставался, уходя в лес или джунгли. Привычка.

Эклз начал осматриваться. Судя по его слегка отчаянному взгляду, путей отхода он не видел. Он осмотрел веревку и понял, что не сможет выбраться.

– Зачем вам нож, подполковник? – спросил он.

– Пытаешься усыпить мою бдительность? – понимающе усмехнулся я и подошел ближе. Ноги Эклза были пока свободны и он вполне мог нанести сильный удар. Если бы хотел. Или умел. – Тебе это не поможет. Впрочем, ты можешь пытаться дальше.

Я обошел его и пошел за еще одной веревкой, чтобы сделать его ноги неопасными для себя.

– Меня будут искать, – предупредил Эклз.

– Будут, – согласился я. – Пока не выяснят, что вместе с тобой нет и меня. И все сразу успокоится.

– Почему?

– Как я уже говорил, я прибыл сюда по твою душу, красавчик, – неслышно приблизившись со спины, я спеленал его ноги, подтянув щиколотки к бедрам. – Видишь ли, для меня важно, чтобы я и кандидат были совместимы. Во всех смыслах. В психологическом, – я снова оказался перед лицом капитана и прижал к его щеке лезвие ножа. – В физическом, – моя ладонь накрыла его ширинку. – Иметь высокий болевой порог. И не иметь страха смерти. Никто не придет сюда, Эклз, – я прижал лезвие чуть сильнее, прорезав кожу и начертив алую дорожку на щеке. – Ты не сможешь уйти отсюда. Итога у этой встречи в лесу будет два: или я скажу, что я доволен, и тогда перед тобой откроются двери и перспективы, о которых каждый солдат может только мечтать, или ты скажешь, что с тебя довольно, после чего вернешься со своей обычной службе.

Я отошел от него, воткнул лезвие ножа вертикально в грубо сколоченный стол и принялся снимать куртку.

Эклз крайне быстро врубился в то, что я имел в виду. Мне это понравилось. Как и его хриплые стоны от ударов по ребрам. Я бил в пол силы, ведь я не собирался ломать кости. А от ударов по лицу, нижняя его часть обагрилась кровью, но когда я поднимал голову капитана за подбородок, пачкая пальцы, пухлые разбитые губы неизменно кривились в усмешке. Это была жуткая усмешка, но мне нравилось, нравилось так, что у меня вставало. Я слизывал его кровь со своих пальцев, и в глазах Эклза загорался опасный огонек, тот самый, которого я ждал. Я развязал ему ноги, чтобы пустить кровь в онемевшие конечности.

– Маньяки, оказывается, бывают добрыми, – сплевывая кровь, сказал Дженсен.

– Хочу любоваться на твою попку, не обрамленную подошвами армейских ботинок, – сказал я и расстегнул Эклзу штаны. Он непроизвольно дернулся. Я сдернул его штаны и трусы на бедра и крепко сжал пальцами бока, вжав ягодицы в свой пах. – Что такое? Ты так рвался запрыгнуть на мой член все эти дни, считай, что твое желание сбудется. Правда, я не уверен, что все будет именно так, как ты мечтал.

– Откуда ты знаешь, как я мечтал, – отозвался Дженсен, косясь на меня, насколько позволяли вытянутые вверх руки.

Я усмехнулся, отпустил его и, обогнув висящее тело, подошел к столу, где демонстративно выдернул нож из доски столешницы. Дженсен напряженно следил за моими действиями, но продолжал храбриться, ровно до того момента, как его ануса коснулось острое лезвие.

Капитан сдался довольно быстро, чем расстроил меня. Собрав пальцами кровь, я резко вставил в его задницу два пальца. Эклз хрипло вскрикнул и меня прострелило возбуждением. Глубоко вздохнув, дабы усмирить порывы тела, я обошел его и заглянул в глаза, подняв голову за подбородок.

– Ну, что, красавчик, хватит с тебя? – весело поинтересовался я. – Довольно?

К своему удивлению, я заметил разочарование в его зеленых глазах.

– И это все? – его разбитые губы скривились. – А я только во вкус входить начал.

Я усмехнулся. А он плюнул мне в лицо кровью, которая покрыла кожу красными пятнами. Я не стал их вытирать. Глядя на Дженсена, я усмехнулся.

– Ты сам сказал, что приехал сюда ради меня, – оскалился он. – Так ты приехал сюда ради этого? – он обвел глазами веревки.

Я повнимательнее присмотрелся к Дженсену. Что-то неуловимо поменялось. Что-то, что я не заметил сразу. Зеленые глаза, на удивление яркие сейчас, смотрели на меня с презрением. Пухлые, разбитые в кровь губы кривились, обнажая клыки. Лицо капитана изменилось до неузнаваемости. Вся его поза изменилась. И в ней не было страха. Вообще.

Я выпрямился и вскинул голову. Потом обошел Эклза и подтянул веревки так, чтобы его глаза были на уровне моих – это не давало его ногам касаться пола, и хотя его ноги свободно свисали, я не стал их связывать. Мне даже интересно стало, что Эклз может мне ими попытаться сделать. Я снова обошел висящее тело, мельком глянув на запястья, и встал перед ним.

– Да, я приехал сюда ради тебя, красавчик. И раз ты так недоволен недостатком моего внимания, я, пожалуй, продолжу, – сказал я, вновь улыбаясь. К моему удивлению и удовольствию, Дженсен криво усмехнулся в ответ.

Когда Дженсен в третий раз потерял сознание, я связался с Кейном. Через полчаса послышался звук мотора – к форту подъехал небольшой армейский джип с красным крестом на двери. Я наблюдал из окна и видел, что первым из джипа выпрыгнул полковник. Я перевел взгляд на окровавленного мужчину на полу. Кем же он приходился Крису, что тот так о нем печется?

Первыми в дверь вошли два медика, одеты они были, как и все, в камуфляжную форму, лишь повязки на плечах показывали, что они – не простые солдаты. Пока я ждал их, успел одеть Дженсена, вернув всю снятую одежду на место. Его бесчувственное тело уложили на носилки и вынесли, не моргнув глазом и не задавая вопросов, а полковник остался. Он крикнул, чтобы его не ждали, а затем подошел ближе ко мне.

– Что с ним? – он мотнул головой в сторону отъехавшего джипа.

– Ничего страшного, – пожал я плечами. – Порезы, синяки, ушибы. Ничего не сломано, не отбито, даже трещин в костях нет.

– И... все?

– Ну да, – кивнул я и, подтянувшись на руках, уселся на стол, который закряхтел под моим весом, но устоял. – А ты чего хотел?

– Я? Я ничего не хотел, – дернул шеей полковник.

– Неужели? Не ты ли говорил мне, что хочешь пристроить его в хорошие руки? Мои ты посчитал достаточно хорошими. – Кейн невольно посмотрел в открытую дверь, туда, где вдали уже смолк рокот мотора. Я подумал, что полковник чего-то не договаривает, но выпытывать не стал. В конечном счете, это не мое дело. – Ты думаешь, правильно ли поступил, не так ли? – Беспокойство Кейна было очевидным и даже осязаемым. Он снова посмотрел на меня и рассеянно кивнул. Я дернул носом, спрыгнул со стола и подошел к нему. – Ты правильно поступил, – заверил его я. – Он мне подходит.

– Да? – казалось, полковник был крайне удивлен.

– Да, – с серьезным видом кивнул я. – Когда он поправится настолько, чтобы путешествовать, мы покинем твою базу и уедем в Неваду.

– То есть... я сделал правильный выбор?

– Да, Крис. Такой, как он, тебе здесь не нужен. Мне же, наоборот, очень нужен.

– Какой “такой”? – Кейн прищурился.

– Безбашенный. Он просто не буйный, но, на самом деле, он – такой же, как я.

– Отмороженный? – криво усмехнулся полковник, видимо, припомнив, в каком состоянии нашел своего протеже.

– Псих, – ухмыльнулся я, скалясь. – Я такого как раз и искал. Так что ты все сделал правильно, – я похлопал старого друга по плечу. – А я присмотрю за ним.

– Ловлю на слове, – сдержанно кивнул полковник.

Я протянул руку и Кейн ее пожал.

– Спасибо, – сказал я.

Через небольшое окошко в двери, чем-то напоминавшей дверь тюремной камеры, я смотрел на человека, лежавшего на больничной койке. За несколько дней синяки почти сошли, порезы на лице практически зажили, не оставив и следа, и в целом человек за дверью не производил впечатления умирающего.

Наверное, мне стоило бы надеть обычную форму, эффект был бы другой, но ее я с собой не брал. Поэтому, взяв в руку папку, которую держал подмышкой, я толкнул дверь.

Дженсен сразу повернул голову в мою сторону. Уголок губ пополз вверх, показывая, что он нисколько не смущен тем, что происходило между нами не так давно, и даже, похоже, рад меня видеть. Я дернул уголком рта, показывая, что я также рад, что с ним все в порядке, хотя и так это знал, пообщавшись с врачами, а потом мое лицо стало серьезным.

– Капитан Дженсен Росс Эклз. С сегодняшнего дня вы переведены в мой отряд. Все необходимые бумаги уже оформлены, – я показал папку. – После обеда вас выпишут. У вас будет два часа на то, чтобы собраться, после чего вы покинете базу.

– Могу я узнать, куда меня переводят?

– Можете. Постоянное место дислокации – одна из военно-морских баз в Неваде. Вы пройдете двухмесячный курс подготовки, после чего отправитесь на задание. Мой отряд, – я заметил, как брови Дженсена невольно дрогнули, – является отрядом специального назначения. Мы выполняем особые задания командования, которые получаем напрямую из Пентагона. Большего вам пока знать не нужно, вы все узнаете на месте. Вам понятно, капитан?

Дженсен помолчал, а потом сказал:

– Я понял то, что касается работы. Но... я не совсем понял...

– Что именно, капитан?

Дженсен замялся, поглядывая на меня. Я вопросительно приподнял бровь. Я догадывался, что он хотел спросить. Мне пришлось держать лицо, чтобы не улыбнуться. Я думал, что мои действия пусть немного, но отпугнут капитана или хотя бы заставят задуматься. Но нет. Эклз явно хотел продолжить. И, похоже, получить то, что он хотел изначально.

– Мне показалось... мне показалось, что мы не закончили, – наконец, подобрал он слова и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.

– Вот как? – поинтересовался я.

– Именно так.

Я обошел кровать и встал сбоку. Дженсен задрал голову. Все-таки у него красивые глаза. И губы. Интересно, какие они... на вкус. Я склонился и, несильно ухватив Дженсена за подбородок, поцеловал. Я не ожидал, что он так сразу перехватит инициативу, но и останавливать не стал.

– Мы закончим, когда уедем отсюда, – сказал я, выпрямившись. Оторваться от столь сладостных губ было непросто. – Не стоит осквернять базу твоего крестного.

По расширившимся глазам Дженсена я понял, что угадал. И многое сразу стало ясно и встало на свои места.

– Твое кодовое имя будет...

– Красавчик?

– Нет, – мотнул я головой. – Псих. Дженсен “Псих” Эклз.

Дженсен в ответ улыбнулся и спросил:

– А какое кодовое имя у вас, подполковник?

Я хмыкнул и тряхнул головой. А я еще опасался застрять здесь на четыре недели.

Я развернулся и пошел к двери. Задержавшись на несколько секунд, я взялся за ручку двери и обернулся к нему:

– Данте.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в подарок ко дню рождения обожаемого соавтора. Нисса Блэйд, это – для тебя.
> 
> Арты принадлежат руке Zootexnik


End file.
